Stars
by Rumiko Satoya
Summary: MUST read "True Heir to the Eastern Lands" first. Every one is living in peace. After dinner one day, Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's children ask their grandfather who he and their grandmother met. (InuYasha's mother) A whole new adventure on it's own!


Chapter One.  
  
Stars.  
  
Kanjiro sat with his older brother on the couch. Kanjiro was 16, and was considered an adult, and was enjoying his first cup of sake. "Do you have any idea of what they are talking about?" OniGumo asked, who was only one year older then Kanjiro.  
  
"No clue," OniGumo snorted.  
  
"As usual," Kanjiro glared at his brother. Kagome walked into the room. Instantly picking up on the conversation.  
  
"Well, that's not fare," Kanjiro said laughing. We've been here for an hour, and we still have no fucking clue of what they are talking about, and she walks in and jumps right into the conversation,"  
  
"They are all planning against you is what it is," OniGumo said. Kanjiro laughed.  
  
"Most likely," the brothers laughed, and smirked as they watched Kagome walk out of room, closely followed my Sesshoumaru, their father. "Figures," Kanjiro sighed. "Looks like we'll be having another baby brother or sister soon . . . again,"  
  
"Seven of us all ready. You would have thought after the fourth child, they would have learned,"  
  
"Learned what?"  
  
"Having kids, is absolute hell," again the two brothers shared a laugh.  
  
~~  
  
"Sesshou," Kagome whispered, as Sesshoumaru wrapped his around Kagome's waist, kissing the side of her neck, over her mating mark. "We all ready have seven!" she whispered, trying to get out of his grasp.  
  
"It's not like we don't have the room, Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered back. Turning around, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, kissing him deeply.  
  
"No," she said firmly stepping back.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Sesshoumaru said finally releasing her. Kagome smirked.  
  
"You are not the one that goes through childbirth! I'm not going to hell and back again!" Sesshoumaru chuckled as he walked into the walk into closet following Kagome.  
  
"Why can't we be like a normal couple?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sesshoumaru asked, watching as Kagome pulled out a pair of scissors cutting out the face of their newest born baby boy Kuma, out of a photograph. Placing the picture in one of the many picture folders, and placing it in the necklace that Sesshoumaru had given her, at their mating ceremony.  
  
"Normal couples have four kids at the most! We have seven!"  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru sighed, kissing her cheek. "We are not normal people," Kagome rolled her eyes. "Besides. Am I to blame for your unstoppable sex drive?" Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"Cocky bastard," Kagome muttered under breath. Sesshoumaru laughed.  
  
"Yes, my second name, as so many people have taking a liking to that one," Kagome laughed, throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him. Sesshoumaru fell backwards onto the bed, enjoying tremendously the feeling of Kagome fully lying on top of him. His hips bucked up against hers making her moan.  
  
The two lovers where interrupted as knock came to the door, and a half irritated, half laughing Tashiro called out for them.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything in there, but I have two little dust bunnies attached to my legs," Kagome laughed as she got up from the bed, and opened the door. Tashiro stood, true to his word, with two laughing inu children attached to his legs. Kagome laughed at the side.  
  
"Okay, come on, children," Kagome said laughing as the two young ones ran into the room. Tashiro gave a thankful smile, and returned to walking down the hall, feeling like he was speeding as he walked a normal pace, besides his usual feet dragging.  
  
"Father!" the little girl cried as she jumped up on Sesshoumaru's chest. He smiled as he ruffled his hair. "Guess what Grandfather Hirotada let Kanjiro do!"  
  
"What did he let him do?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"He let Kanjiro drink sake!" she giggled as she covered her small mouth, with her small hands. Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared at each other with horror stricken faces.  
  
"Oh, Kami, that's all that we need!" Kagome said, as she and Sesshoumaru raced from the room, leaving two confused children behind them. "A drunk Kanjiro! He'll demolish the palace!"  
  
~~  
  
Hirotada, OniGumo, Tashiro, and Kanjiro sat around the fire in one of the main parlors talking and laughing, when Sesshoumaru and Kagome barged into the room. "Father," Sesshoumaru said. "Care to explain why to let Kanjiro have sake?" Hirotada rolled his eyes.  
  
"He's sixteen. He's a grown man. So he should have some grown men privileges," Sesshoumaru and Hirotada started a staring match. Sesshoumaru very pissed off at the fact that Hirotada would go and do something like that.  
  
"Have you gone mad?" he finally asked. Kanjiro snorted, as he sat in the middle of the room. He was quiet known for being rather . . . carefree, and not really caring to stop and think before going and saying sometime, and doing something. He wasn't hurt one bit, that he knew his parents didn't trust him with alcoholic drinks. Hell, if he had a son like himself, he wouldn't like it either.  
  
"Maybe," Hirotada said smiling. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not much we can do about it now can we," Kagome said walking from the room. After a few more seconds at staring with his father with a cold expression, he walked from the room.  
  
Back in their room, Sesshoumaru was laying across the bed, talking to his daughter. They looked so adorable like that, Kagome couldn't help but steal a quick picture. "Go play in your rooms for a while," Kagome said softly to the child. Laying down next to Sesshoumaru, wrapping her arm around his waist, using her free arm as a pillow. Sesshoumaru absentmindedly stroked her silky black hair. He smirked when he felt Kagome start to take off his armor.  
  
"I thought you said no more sex?" Sesshoumaru said bluntly. Kagome smirked.  
  
"I didn't say that. I said no more children. We can have our play time," she whispered into his ear, as she straddled his waist. Sesshoumaru growled playfully.  
  
~~  
  
After dinner, was Kagome's favorite part of the day. When the sun went down behind the tall mountains, and the whole family was grouped together, around the fire, listening to old tails, sometimes stories of when Sesshoumaru and Kagome where young.  
  
"Grandfather Hirotada?" Kagome and Sesshoumaru's youngest daughter asked.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, as he propped the young girl on his knee.  
  
"How did you and grandma Sakura meet?" Sakura smiled as memories rushed by her. Hirotada also smile.  
  
"Is that the story you wanted to hear tonight?" all the other kids nodded, as the grown ups smiled. They all knew the story but they didn't mind hearing it again. Hirotada began the story, leaving out the huge drama and spilling of guts out for the children, but in his mind, the true story played in his mind.  
  
~~~Story~~~  
  
"Hirotada! Long time, no see, huh?" A slightly younger looking Tashiro ran up to him, this time his hair one reaching behind his knees.  
  
"Tashiro!" Hirotada greeted, but inside his heart was tearing at him. Today was the day that his mate died three years ago. Oh, he had long gotten over his year long depression and mourning, and had even started to flirt with woman in the court again, like he did before he took on a mate, but he hardly stepped out of his room on this day. Respecting the day of his beloved mate that she passed away.  
  
But at the moment, he was starving, and there was no use of starving him, no matter what day it was. "How are you faring?" Tashiro asked respectfully, knowing full well what day it was. Hirotada continued on his way toward the kitchens in his home.  
  
"I'm faring well. A little hungry, do you care to join me?" Tashiro grinned.  
  
"That sounds wonderful!" both friends walked down the hallways. "Hirotada!" Tashiro said finally. "It is time to stop your mourning! It's been three years! Look, I know that you loved her with all your hearts, even the woman that you flirt with, know that you really aren't there. You're somewhere else, Kami only knows," said the young Tashiro that was barely over the age of twenty. Hirotada smirked.  
  
"And how do you suppose we do that?" they entered the kitchen, a servant quickly ushering them to a table, bringing them food.  
  
"Today!" Tashiro said proudly. "We are going to visit a village!" Hirotada stared at him.  
  
"That's your great idea? Visiting a village?"  
  
"Not just any village!" Tashiro said, waving a hand around. "A human village . . ."  
  
"Tashiro! I've known you never where the brightest youkai I've ever known, but do you honestly think that I would want to visit a human village, if the day was perfectly normal?"  
  
"Would you please let me finish!" Tashiro said, taking a huge gulp of sake, then turning back to his food, not even looking at Hirotada as he spoke with a mouth full of food. "This village, is having a wedding! It's a great place to go see the beautiful woman, and get your mind off things!"  
  
"A wedding? You want me to go to a wedding? I've been to ten weddings all ready this year!"  
  
"Have they been human weddings?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Then, there you go! Let's go try something different!" Tashiro grinned. "Flirt with some human women!" Hirotada choked on his sake.  
  
"Human females?!" he gasped. "Why the hell would I go and do a thing like that! They all smell absolutely foul, they may seem cute, but then they turn 8-years-old, Tashiro! After that, it is all rotting teeth, and rotting brains that think that water is evil, and refuse to bathe!" Tashiro smirked.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be able to lure some pretty ladies into the hotsprings with you!"  
  
"That's utterly disgusting," Hirotada sighed. "I'm not going!"  
  
~~  
  
Hirotada felt awkward. No, that's not right, the word 'awkward' is an understatement! He watched as Tashiro danced with some human ladies flirting shamelessly, and then down right refusing when the father's of the women come up, proposing wedding deals wishing to make peace between youkai and human. Hirotada had to snort with laughter as his friends red face, as a father of an absolute ugly human, asked for a wedding deal.  
  
"Why did you dance with her, anyway?" Hirotada asked, as Tashiro told him what happened.  
  
"I felt sorry for her! I mean, she all by her self. She asked me to dance, all shy like, so I said yes!" Tashiro sipped at a cup of sake. "There! That is the woman for you!" Hirotada rolled his eyes, not even bothering to look. "Will you at least look at her?!" Tashiro asked annoyed. Hirotada sighed as he looked over.  
  
His breath caught in his throat. That must have been a youkai lady in hiding! Her beauty was too unreal! She looked like an angle. "Who is that?" Hirotada asked. Tashiro tilted his head to the side.  
  
"I don't know. A beauty, eh?" Tashiro laughed. Looking to his left, where Hirotada was standing, he jumped when he wasn't there. "Hirotada?!" Tashiro looked in front of him, and smirking when he saw his friend boldly march up to the young woman.  
  
Hirotada coughed slightly, clearing his throat. "Hello, My Lady," he said. The woman's eyes landed on her briefly, and then ignored him. "My Lady?" he asked, annoyance held in his voice. {Who the hell does this wench think she is?! Ignoring the great taiyoukai of the western lands!} He thought. The wench sighed.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"Isn't that a little rude, little girl?" he asked. "You should respect people of higher ranks," he said sternly. The woman snorted.  
  
"I give respect to people who deserve respect,"  
  
"And that excludes me?" Hirotada asked.  
  
"Yes, it does,"  
  
"And why might I ask?"  
  
"Because you are a filthy blood-hungry demon. No more then dirt under my shoe's," Hirotada was just about to rip the woman's head off, when Tashiro hurriedly stepped before Hirotada.  
  
"Lord Tashiro?" The woman said kindly smiling. Tashiro smiled.  
  
"Why! I didn't recognize you, Lady Sakura! How are you these days?" Tashiro asked grinning. Hirotada looked madly from Tashiro, to the lady called Sakura, then back to Tashiro.  
  
"I'm faring well," she smiled. She facial expression turned to one, like she smelled something foul. "Do you know this . . . Creature?" Sakura asked. Hirotada bit his lower lips, in a attempted to hold back his anger. Tashiro chuckled.  
  
"This 'creature' as you put it, is my closest friend, and taiyoukai of the western lands," Tashiro laughed. Sakura's eyes widened in shock, then in anger when her pride was badly bruised.  
  
"I think I am owed an apology?" Sakura glared at him.  
  
"For what?" she asked.  
  
"For being so damn rude, is what!" Hirotada bit back.  
  
"Like I said, my 'lord'," Sakura said angrily, stepping right into his face. "You are no more then a foul creature worth less then the dirt on the very ground that we are walking on at this very moment!" she stamped her foot, as if to prove her point.  
  
"Oh, you little . . ." Tashiro placed a hand over Hirotada's mouth.  
  
"Well, we must take our leave, Lady Sakura," Tashiro laughed nervously, dragging Hirotada with him. "You really need to learn how to talk with girls,"  
  
"She's the one that started the whole damn fight!" Hirotada said angrily, as they got on their horses to head back.  
  
"It looks like the great taiyoukai of the western lands has got a little rusty in the woman department," Tashiro teased him all the way back to the castle.  
  
A little three-year-old Sesshoumaru played in the garden, happily playing with his Nanny. Looking up, the little Sesshoumaru smiled, and walked unsteadily toward his father. Hirotada smiled, running to his son, swooping him up, and holding him. "Where did you go?" Sesshoumaru asked. Hirotada smiled, but glared at Tashiro.  
  
"Lord Tashiro pulled me away for a few hours," Sesshoumaru wiggled to be let out of Hirotada's arm, and went off to play with his Nanny again. Hirotada sighed, shaking his head, as he headed toward his castle.  
  
"Bye Hirotada," Tashiro called out. Hirotada turned, and waved to his friend, before walking back into his castle. It had been a long day, all he wanted to do, was go to sleep. Unfortunately that infuriating woman was stuck in his head.  
  
"Damn it!" Hirotada cursed, as he tossed around in his silky covers. "Fine! Tomorrow, I'm going to go visit that wench, just to bother the hell out of her!" with that thought, Hirotada was finally allowed some peace of mind, and allowed to go to sleep.  
  
~~  
  
So what do you think?! Good or bad?? Let me know by reviewing! 


End file.
